Angst to Love
by kariared
Summary: Armin is best friends with Eren, and they do everything together. Armin is a bit unstable and tends to have nervous breakdowns if Eren is not around. Eren has always been there for Armin through his whole life. How will this affect their friendship? Will it grow stronger, will they become more than friends? Armin seems to be showing feelings towards Eren whenever he is around?Wha?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me Kariared and I'm writing this as an appreciation and thank you for Tamaki's Rose. Guy's you should check out her stories she has, they are really good, I love them and most of you will too. I have also been meaning to write Snk fanfics but I haven't got around to them but here I am. Enjoy! \ (*0*) /**

* * *

><p>Armin, and Eren have been best friends since they were years went by and the year 850 came and the first titan attack happened since they've been alive. Eren's mom was killed, causing Eren to want to join the military. His plan was to join the survey corps and kill all the titans. Armin on the other hand had it worse than Eren. He was bullied by all other kids except for Eren and Mikasa, they were the ones protecting him. Really the case was Eren protecting Armin, and Mikasa was protecting Eren. And to this day Eren is still protecting Armin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Armin, Levi Heichou want's you in his office for a sec. Let's go. I don't want to piss him off." Eren came through the door with this dreadful information to Armin.<p>

"Wait why, did I do something wrong, please I hope not, I don't want to be executed." Armin said quickly and started to hyperventilate and he started to loose his color from his face. This caught the attention of Eren and he quickly went over and put a hand on Armin's back. He started to rub his back until his breathing regulated then they started to walk down the corridor to Levi's office.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally made to his office. Eren was about to open the door but Armin tugged on his shirt, and bit his lip. "Eren, I'm a little afraid, and I think you should knock first. He has rights to his privacy too Eren. Just knock first, please." Armin said with puppy eyes. Eren couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face, so he quickly said okay then turned away to knock.

"Come in." They heard Levi's voice through the door and Eren walked in through the door and Armin let go of Erens shirt. Armin was staring down at the ground while he saluted to the captain. "Arlert, look up to your superiors when saluting, get with the program." He said with that signature cold glare.

"I'm sorry sir." Armin said and looked into his eyes.

"And you, Eren, you are a mess, clean yourself up after I'm done with you two here." Levi said with a hint of disgust. "Tch, well anyways, I want to discuss with you two our plans for the next expedition outside the walls. So, first I want to tell you the meaning of this expedition. It's purpose is to venture farther out than usual then take a different path than the one we usually take to get to The Forest of the Big Trees. So Arlert, you are in charge of getting extra gas for those who are coming on this mission and it's a tight group of them, taking too many on an unknown route is way too dangerous. Jeager, you need to-" He was cut off by Armin.

"Please sir, I'm sorry for interrupting but will Eren be in my group? Please tell me he's in my group because as you may have already discovered, I get nervous breakdowns, unless Eren is there to help me. Please sir." Armin practically begged him.

"Fine, fine, just don't cause any problems for him, Jeager. Got that?" He shot at them.

"Wait what, I don't cause trouble I-" he stopped immediately when he caught sight of the deadly glare. "Sorry sir." He apologized.

"Oh and Arlert?" He started again.

"Yes?" He questioned with a quivery voice.

"Good call that you made before your idiot friend here almost barged in. I would have strangled him to death, just like you said. And there was no need to be scared , you've never done anything wrong here. Now go, I'm done. Don't discuss this with anyone got that, or you will both die at my hand." He seemed really deadly now.

"Got it, Heichou!" They both saluted and walked out. Armin sighed in relief one Eren closed the door. "I thought for sure that I was getting in trouble for being weak or something."

"No Armin, he's not evil, plus you have the brains we need." Eren explained and then put his forehead to Armin's, "Don't worry, everyone needs you on this team, you are not weak, you are considered a valuable member." Then Eren pulled him into an embrace and wiped away a single tear in his eye, then moved his hand down Armin's face and just held it there. Armin put his hand on top of Eren's for warmth and comfort, then they started to walk to the mess hall for dinner.

Once they got in, they found their normal spots, and Mikasa was already sitting there looking pissed and worried at the same time. She spotted them and growled. "Was it that shorty? He kept you so long didn't he! Grrr, I'll kill him in his sleep, I hate Levi!" She hissed loud enough for the two to hear her. "What did he want anyways?" She asked rather impatiently like they'd done something wrong.

"It's nothing important Mikasa, we're safe here Eren's unharmed, he didnt' even get out of his desk." Armin calmed Mikasa down knowing that Eren would have just made it worse. "Let's eat."

After dinner the everyone went to there rooms, Armin and Eren share a room of course therefore they were walking together. Eren was exhausted so he went in took off his pants and shirt and boxers, right in front of Armin and went to turn on the bath water. "Hurry up Armin, I want to take a quick bath today and go to sleep." Eren said in a rushed tone to Armin.

"Okay, okay Eren, I'm coming. Jeez" Armin exclaimed while stripping down for the bath they shared every night. Most days they take longer baths, but probably not today. Armin grabbed both of their towels kept them neat and folded up and carried them to the bathroom. When he saw that Eren was already sitting in the filling tub he giggled. "Eren, you are very funny you know that? Haha." Armin complimented Eren's childishness and Eren just giggled back.

"Armin get in the tub, it's warm, but first can you pass me the soap because I wanna take a bubble bath, and I know how much you like bubble baths right?" Eren tempted Armin to get in the bath quicker.

"Okay, okay I'm going faster." He said and grabbed the bar of soap and the bottle of soap. He poured some soap in and put it back on the counter and they watched the bath fill with bubbles. He stepped into the tub and sat down across from Eren. The tub wasn't that big so their legs intertwined. "Eren, you know, we've been doing this since we were kids and this never gets old, why is that?" Armin questioned.

"Because it is something we've grown accustom to, and can never get old. Haha." Eren explained to his bubble covered friend. Then he grabbed him and spun him around and sat him in between his legs at first, to wash his back. Then they flipped positions and they did the same. Armin always had Eren wash him up, and Eren would wash most of himself except for his back, because he couldn't reach. So now Eren pulled Armin into his lap and started to wash his body.

"Eren, you are tickling me, haha, I can't bear it, hahahahaha." Then Armin tickled Eren back and they were both bubbly and laughing. Once they stopped, Eren leaned back and Armin laid on top of him and Eren rubbed Armin's back. Armin looked up and saw that Eren had fallen asleep. "Oh, silly Eren, you can't sleep here you will drown." Armin said while draining the tub then wrapped the towel around his waist and tied his hair up. Then he leaned down to dry Eren off and carry him to the bed. He was surprisingly light, no trouble for Armin there. Eren was dead sleep because Armin was able to put his clothes on and Eren's clothes on him without Eren even stirring from his sleep. He put Eren under the covers and Armin climbed in next to him and tucked the both of them in. "Sweet dreams Eren." Armin said quietly then wrapped his arm around Eren. Usually Armin would sleep in Eren's arms. Armin thought and thought about Eren, then he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Eren, you mean a lot to me." Armin said a bit louder thinking he was still asleep.

"You mean a lot to me too Armin, I love you." Eren said then pecked Armin's lips, and a deep blush spread across Armin's face and he shyly smiled.

"I love you too Eren, I love you a lot." Eren kissed Armin again except more passionately. Then when he broke away, he put Armin on top of him and wrapped his arms around Armin's tiny frame. Occasionally Eren would run his hands through Armin's hair or over his back. He did this until they were both asleep. "See you in the morning, Armin." Eren said, but he was already sleep.

* * *

><p>Well how was it. This is just chapter one, I don't write one-shots unless specifically told to. But yeah, I like this and I hope you all will too. Especially you Tamaki. Thank you this was fun to write.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, chapter 2. I really like writing this story, I hope you all...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Eren?...Eren!? Get up you will be late!" Armin said to Eren while putting on his uniform. Today they had 3DMG training and Captain would be pissed if anyone was late. Armin started strapping on his belts, when he realized that Eren still wasn't waking up. "Gosh Eren, get up!" He called then something hit him. He walked over to sleeping Eren and leaned over, he placed a kiss, on his lips and Eren woke with a smile. Armin blushed, " Good morning sleeping beauty ."<p>

Eren smirked, "Haha, I got you." Eren said to a completely flushed Armin.

"W-what do you mean? Eren." Armin was confused and flustered.

"I wanted a kiss from you. You are so adorable." Eren said to Armin and he started blushing harder, and Eren just laughed.

"So, so you mean, you weren't sleep?" Armin questioned confusedly.

"Nope." Eren answered smugly.

"You big meanie! I hate you Eren!" Armin shouted and turned away and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"No you don't, you love me." Eren responded and wrapped his arms around Armin. "And I love you." He said and tipped Armin's head back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "So cute!" Eren exclaimed and let Armin go, and finish getting dressed.

~At breakfast~

Armin and Eren went to sit by Mikasa at their normal spot, but they earned a look from Mikasa and in the distance but home unnoticed, a look from heichou too. "How come you two are here later than usual? Did something happen, did that shorty bother you again Eren?" She questioned.

"Mikasa, calm down. Eren just woke up a little late, that's all. All that matters is that we're here now. Nice and safe." Armin is so good at getting out of situations with Mikasa. They sat down and ate food.

"Armin" Eren whispered into his ear. Armin leaned close to hear. "I love you" chuu~ Eren kissed Armin on the cheek but no one actually saw because it was covered by Eren's hands. Armin blushed, and Eren chuckled. Mikasa glared and Levi just stares. Who knows what's going on through captain's head? But they all started eating again and occasionally sparing glances around the room. Breakfast continued blushing from when and Armin, and an awkward lingered in the room. Something snapped in Mikasa and she shot up and stormed out of the room, with a slam of the door behind her.

"Eren, I think something is wrong with Mikasa, she looked unsettled. Should we g-" Armin was cut off by the sound of Levi standing up. All eyes were on him.

"What the hell are all of you looking at!?" He shouted and walked towards the door calmly. "Oi, brats!" He pointed at Eren and Armin "Come with me now!" He snapped at them and the room went silent.

"Yes sir." Immediately, they jumped up and started walking over to the captain.

"Heichou, did we do something wrong?" Eren stated noting Armin's look of terror on his face.

"Don't talk." He snapped at them again while they were walking down the corridor towards his office. Armin fears Levi and he fears being called to his office. Once they finally got there Levi ushered them into his office quickly and swiftly. And to all of their surprises, Mikasa was in there sitting on the chair

She shot a glare at Armin and Eren. "What are you two doing in here?" She half snapped and half questioned. When she stopped glaring it was easy to see that she had been crying. Crying?

"Mika-" Eren started but Levi cut him off.

"I thought I said don't talk? I have one simple question for you two then you will leave." They shook their heads noting that they understood. "Are you two together?"

Panic struck Armin's face and Eren stayed calm even though he was a bit shaken by that question. "No, we are not. Heichou you know how he gets and I've told you that last time. I just like being by his side, I cannot abandon him sir." Eren said, "Are we done here heichou?"

"You two can go. Get out before I put you both on cleaning duty for a week!" Levi shouted at them.

They scurried out of the room and right when they closed the door behind him, Eren's lips were on Armin's saying how much he loved him and Armin returned Eren's love. They stayed embracing eachother for about five minutes before getting ready to get their gears for gear training.

"Mikasa, are you alright? Why are you crying and what made you come to my office?" Levi walked over to her and noticed that new tears were falling except this time when she looked up at him she jumped up and pulled him into an embrace. "Mi-" He was cut off by her speaking.

"Levi, Im so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I was in love with Eren but my heart isn't settled with him anymore, I hate myself for this." Levi had a pained expression on his face for two reasons. One being that humanity's second strongest soldier was breaking down in front of him, and that Eren is practically taken by Armin. He had a thing for Eren but he is taken, and besides, Eren pisses him off to the brink of he's ready to beat the crap out of that brat again.

"Mikasa, it's alright, but I assume you heard them outside just now right? Yes I know it's is painful to be lied to, but they didn't necessarily lie, I just asked the wrong question, because right when they got, they said they loved each-other. So they are lovers not actually together yet." He continued to hold Mikasa and rub her back in soothing circles. She continued to let out sobs.

"Thank you for being here for me. I really just need someone here for me. And I didn't know who to go to that would actually take me seriously and I don't trust anyone else seeing me crying like this." She explained to him.

"So does that make me special?" He said and a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Thank you again, I feel a lot better and yes it means you are very special. Haha." Mikasa moved from Levi's embrace but then he suddenly crashed his lips against hers. At first she was going to resist but there was no need to. So they stayed kissing for about a minute then he pulled away.

"Today is gear training so let's not be late because that would make me a hypocrite." He tugged on her arm. Then they walked out together but had to part ways to get their gear.

Out in the practice zone for 3DMG, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and the others were standing in lines at the base of the training forest. Levi was standing on the side of them while Erwin was telling them what they needed to do. He told them about how there would be more titans dummies in there than the first time they did this training, and how they would be chased by Levi, by himself, by Mike, and by Hanji so don't get caught. "Begin!" Erwin's voice boomed and all that was heard was the whizzing of their gear. They chasers waited five minutes to give them time to get out there, then they took of as well.

"I found one!" Sasha screamed and went for the kill and Connie sliced it after she got it. "Ha!" she taunted him and sped away when she heard someone coming up. She looked back to see that Connie had been caught by Mike. She stopped to take a break on a tree right after she sliced another dummy. She stopped for about three seconds then she felt strong skinny arms around her.

"Caught ya'!" Hanji said and took her back out of the forest. "I got another one!" She did a fist pump and drug Sasha and sat her next to Connie and Jean and Eren. "Eren!? You were caught?" Hanji was curious as to who caught him and how.

"Levi Heichou caught me, I was too slow, thats what he told me." Eren pouted but sat back anyways.

"What about your friend? Arlert was it." Hanji was asking too many questions.

"Hanji, back to catching those kids!" Erwin boomed at her and they both took off back into the forest.

'Shit' Eren thought to himself. 'Armin is still out there. No one will catch him he is probably hidden, but how is he reacting right now?'

'Breathe Armin, breathe.' Armin thought to himself as he watched some of the chasers zip pass down in the lower areas of the forest. He had sat himself up close to the top of a tree so he could watch all of this go bye until he heard the finish call. He saw Mikasa being chased by Levi, she seemed to be the only person he had trouble catching. She was the best at maneuvering, and she slipped past everyone who tried to catch her easily. Most people have been caught now and Armin looks like he is ready to have a nervous breakdown.

*BANG* that was the call. He looked up and saw a blue flare signaling time to go back. But he waited for the second blue flare so it wasn't a trap to lure out people. *BANG* the second blue flare. Time to head back.

Armin hopped down from the trees and took off on his 3DMG. He saw Mikasa so he went to catch up to her "Mikasa wait up!" Armin called out. She turned around and started to go slower to wait for him. The went back together, and once they got out of the forest, Armin scanned the crowd of caught cadets. Once he found Eren, he sprinted over to him and fell to his knees. Armin was now in tears."I was so worried Eren. I was afraid when I didn't see you. I don't like being away from you." Armin said through tears but only Eren could hear, but, little did they know, two others were listening to them.

Levi walked over and patted Armin on his back. "Good job, Arlert. You survived longer than this brat." He said while pointing down at the tied up Eren, who nervously laughed and sweat dropped. Levi then ruffled Armin's hair and walked away to talk to Hanji and Mike. On the way there he stopped and grabbed Mikasa who was glaring at Eren and Armin and pulled her with him towards Hanji and Mike.

"What the-?" Mikasa looked at him confused.

"Just come on Mikasa." He said while continuing to hold her arm and pull face along. When he finally got there he let go of her. "I got her what do-" he was cut off by Hanji.

"Mikasa! You did great out there. You evaded everyone here and all traps that were set. We are putting you on special ops squad with Levi." Hanji said while jumping up and down. "You will be of great use to the survey corps." Levi walked over to Hanji and put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her jumping.

"Oi, shitty glasses calm down!" He let her go. Mikasa thought she saw a hint of surprise on his face when Hanji told him about her joining the special ops. "Is that it, or is there more? Because I'm gonna be pissed if I find out something new later on." He deadpanned.

"Well... You will be the one to train her. To get good like you." Hanji cheered. Levi was ready to kick her, because she was so happy.

Mikasa saw the intriguing look in his eyes but he's kept his stoic look. "Okay that's fine. Is that all because I will step on your face of any thing else comes up. And don't say I didn't warn you." He glared at Hanji.

"Okay but umm... how are you gonna reach my face with your foot. Heheh, shorty. Ahaha!" Hanji insulted and laughed at him.

"I'll kill you in your sleep." He hissed then he took Mikasa away from them. "Okay Mikasa good job today. Now since you are on my squad and will be training with me...go get hydrated and come back with your 3DMG still on." He said to her.

"But sir, i -" she started.

"It's Levi." He cut her off.

She looked down holding back a blush. "Okay Levi. But I hadn't even broken a sweat." She half heartedly argues back.

"Listen to me. The training I'm gonna put you through is not gonna be an easy thing. So I want you hydrated for the best. In thinking of your sake Mikasa. Please." Levi practically begged her for her health and safety so she obliged.

"Fine fine. Thanks for worrying, Levi." Mikasa said seductively while walking to base to get water.

* * *

><p>Jaaan! I'm finished with chapter two. So so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed. Byuma!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait...but...I'm baack. Yess and by the time this is up, I should have my other chapter for my Shugo Chara story up as well. Yayy for updates. I should be back to a regular basis updating because I had writers block and I write a lot but mostly stories. Should I turn my stories into fanfics, one of them would be a good YmirxHistoria mental hospital one. I'd like some input if anyone has any. Thanks XD. Now enough chit chat and on to the story. Enjoy everyone.**

"Eren, what do you think was wrong with Mikasa earlier? She stormed out and then Levi went out three minutes later. Then she was in his office...crying, and she never does that in front of anyone accept for that one time you were in the titan. And those were tears of thank god-ness"**(Sorry, but I really meant to put god-ness.) **Armin asked Eren back in their room.

"I don't know Armin, I just don't know." Eren replied, then a knock was heard at their door.

"Who is it?" Eren called out.

"Yeager, Arlert! Get out here, it's time for dinner, brats." We heard Levi's voice through our door.

"Yes sir!" Armin called then quickly stood up. "You heard him Eren, let's go. And maybe we can even find out what's wrong with Mikasa." Armin gave a small adorable smile to Eren and He couldn't help but to stand up and plant a kiss to Armin's cute little pink lips. It was a short and quick kiss but still a kiss. And kiss equals Armin's face going red. "E-e-eren what was that f-for!?" He squeaked.

"Come on, Armin don't act like we haven't done that before and besides we've gotta go. Heh." Eren smirked at this little ordeal. And squeezed Armin's hand "Let's go." He placed Armin's hand back at his side then walked over to the door and waited for Armin to go out.

"Thanks, Eren." I smiled again and walked to the mess hall, as Levi calls it and everyone following.

They continued walking down the hall until they came to the double doors that led to where everyone else was sitting and eating their food. Right away Eren noticed Mikasa sitting across from Levi. Armin must have noticed this too because instantly he started walking towards the two. Eren went to catch up to him. "Armin wait!" Eren called but he was already sat next to Levi so he hurried over and sat across from Armin next to Mikasa. "Sorry for invading you two's space but we just wanted to know what's happened to Mikasa for her to have been crying in _your _office heichou." Eren said with an almost accusing tone underlying in his voice, but not going undetected by Levi.

"Are you implying that I made her cry?" He said with the same dead-panned uninterested expression.

"W-well not exactly it's just..." Eren started.

"It's just you think I'm evil to the point where I am going to make your sister cry Eren? Tch, ignorant brat. Shut up, walk over to some other area take Arlert and just think about what's happened over the past few days. Don't come to either of us with anymore stupid ignorant questions." Levi went back to messing with his food and talking quietly with Mikasa.

"Levi, why are they so ignorant? Can't Eren see that he broke my heart. I mean I'm pretty much over it but still, and you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when it turned out that Eren and Armin..." She said in a low tone.

"I won't lie. I did feel pretty bummed out, but my feelings never got as deep as you have them for him. He didn't know of my feelings, I didn't let him know that's why I'm not as hurt as you are. I mean I have my eye on someone else anyways. Quite frankly, I like them a lot more than I ever liked Eren. Even though they can be stubborn at times." Levi said with a slight smirk on his face.

Mikasa looked up from her plate at Levi with a partially confused face, "I won't tell if you feel like telling me." She sighed to herself.

"No, I trust you but I rather let you figure it out in time. You're a very intelligent girl you'll realize if you want to." He now has a full smirk and is getting up to throw out his food or leave it for savages, Sasha, and leave. As he was walking out, Mikasa walked over to leave her empty plate on the plate stack and went over to catch up with Levi and continue talking with him.

"Where are you going? You didn't eat the rest of your food!" Mikasa sounded worried for him.

"Not hungry." He replied a bit too quick.

"Hm." Mikasa decided to drop it for now but if she caught him skipping a meal again she'd confront him again. Once they were a ways down the hall she started in the direction of his office. He raised his left eyebrow in confusion but followed nonetheless. "...", she looked in his direction with a look in her eyes, but what was that a look of?

He got the message and stepped in front of her to open the door. Once he opened it he held it open for her and closed it and took four steps into his room. _Click._ He heard her lock the door and suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck and she whispered something he couldn't quite catch. "Hmm?" He smirked at the thought of this situation but put his arms around her hips and waited for her to reply.

"Levi, I like you too." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, and make him purr with the feel of her lips tickling his neck. It was her turn to smirk. "You purred, thats cute." On Levi's face there was a light pink tint of embarrassment. No one has ever heard him purr.

Levi then put his hand behind Mikasa's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She put her arms on his shoulders and he rested his arms on her waist and the kiss got more heated. This went on for a long while but caught up in the moment they were only human so they need to breathe so they pulled away just enough so that Mikasa could rest her forehead against Levi's. He smiled a real smile for the first time ever, that she knew of. She giggled, "You look cute when you smile, less scary. Not that I think that you are scary." He raised an eyebrow.

"And I'll make sure not to do that in front of anyone except for you, you're special." He replied and smirked then pecked her lips.

"So only I get to see you smile? Hmm I like that." She kisses his neck and bit it very lightly then suddenly, _Knock, knock, knock. _Levi's face turned sullen at this and let go of Mikasa so he could open the door.

"Yes!?" He sounded quite impatient.

"Uh we just wanted to know what training we will be doing today so we can get our gear ready or just..."

"Go ask shitty glasses or Erwin or Mike any of the people on my squad. Go away."

"But sir, they all told me to come to you. Everyone is waiting for you."

Levi sighed at this thought and opened the door to find Armin and Eren standing there like two idiots, well more like Armin standing like a scared puppy Eren like the idiot owner. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Come on Mikasa it's time for training." She quickly walked to the door and stepped to the side of Eren and Armin and waited for Levi to lock his door and start walking. "We'll continue later on after dinner okay?" He whispered to Mikasa and she blushed at the thought of continuing their fun.

"Okay, _Levi._" She said his name seductively and he had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks again, but this time he tried covering it up with a smirk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**This next chapter is going to be about the training session Mikasa and Levi had together. Thanks for sticking with me I have depression and I'm getting help from someone. I'm so so sorry about the long wait and thank you for the positive supporting comments on my fics.**


	4. Chapter 3 (and a half)

**So this is just a short training chapter between Mikasa and Levi like a promised in the last chapter and it's going to be short so I wanted to update in the same day so I wouldn't be shorting you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

_~Flashback~_

_"But sir, i -" she started._

_"It's Levi." He cut her off._

_She looked down holding back a blush. "Okay Levi. But I hadn't even broken a sweat." She half heartedly argues back._

_"Listen to me. The training I'm gonna put you through is not gonna be an easy thing. So I want you hydrated for the best. I'm thinking of your sake Mikasa. Please." Levi practically begged her for her health and safety so she obliged._

_"Fine fine. Thanks for worrying, Levi." Mikasa said seductively while walking to base to get water._

_~End~_

**~Mikasa's P.O.V.~**

I walked back to HQ and grabbed my water bottle from where I left it. Then I heard footsteps, I thought it was Levi until I heard a different voice. Erwin's?

"Mikasa Ackerman well done out there. Oh are you and Levi related in any way, you both have some of the same features and you both have great strength and skill. It just seems too good to be a coincident. Even the same last names." Erwin seemed a bit more talkative than usual. Well at least to me he did.

"Not that I know of, My dad has this last name so, well you know how the whole marriage thing works with the female giving up their maiden name to the male of the marriage. Well Levi is training me so I have to go. Good day to you sir." I said and quickly went back to the training field. It was empty save for Hanji and Levi still talking. I walked over there taking my time and waited for the two of them to finish their conversation though Levi didn't even seem to be the slightest interested in what Hanji was talking about.

Hanji turned her head slightly to me and waved. "Mikasa hurry up and get over here. You two need to start your training! This will be tough so do your best." She started to get more quiet as I came closer. At least she knows that common courtesy. "Have fun you two." She said while running back to HQ.

"You can place your water bottle down on that bench and I'll give you 10 seconds to run and hide away from me. Starting now." He was quick about that so I tossed my bottle and ran into the forest. I activated my gear and took off mid-level through the trees. I heard his gear from a distance so I veered to the left instead of my usual right the I went to the opposite side of a tree and hid there. I'm hoping he will think that I took my usual right and go that way but wait he might be one step ahead of me and already thought of this and took the left, so that would mean I need to take a right, but maybe I should stay incase hes in the middle and will be able to see me if I leave here, but then again he'd also hear if I did move. I don't see him anywhere so maybe I lost him. I jumped down from the tree only to meet with him bellow looking around. Dammit all. I should have just stayed up there. I'm so stupid. I used my gear to hook on to a tree about five meters away and zipped off to that tree but Levi was already right behind me.

"Lemme guess." He said and tackle me, "You thought that I would go right because you usually go right so then you decided to go left and then started over thinking things and you were gonna go to the other side weren't you." he said while wrestling me down. I clicked off my gear and made it so I flipped him over.

"How did you know!? That's the exact thought process that went through my head." I mounted him and had him in a submission. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down and flipped me over so he was on top again. "Nghh!"

"You second guessed your option and got yourself killed. I know because you came down meaning you were going to go against your first instinct and almost 99 percent of the time your first instinct is correct. I learned that the hard way twice. Be strong minded and don't second guess yourself. Ever, unless it's a stupid idea and you already know it then that's a whole different story." He replied calmly.

"You're right, Levi." I said and caught him off guard and flipped him back over so that I was on top and tangled his limbs so that he was gonna knock me back down and flip me over again. But suddenly my arm collapsed and I fell on top of him, "What the hell did you just do to my arm!?" He smirked at me.

"Well I just pressed down on this vein and from here you would just flip the person and end their life but not in our case. Let's go. You did good. Now can you keep up? Get your gear back on. Let's go." He said then zipped off into the trees. I clicked mine on and ran and jumped and hooked onto the farthest tree my gear could reach and used that as my thrust. I used a bit of my gas and propelled myself forward and hooked on to another tree and soared through the forest. As I soared I heard his gear so I started to speed up until I spotted him, I was determined to catch him so I put as much as I could into it, I thought of speeding to catch that titan that day when the selfish business man wouldn't let people through for his own piggish needs. Ugh I wanted to kill that man.

I'm nearly caught up to Levi I pushed off another tree and use a bit of my gas again and I jumped at him but he veered to the right luckily I'm a right so he played to my strengths. I cut around a tree and was on the side of him. I felt sort of accomplished until he tackled me and we fell. Well if it was a real fight we would have just fallen but this was training so he didn't let us actually fall and hit our heads he caught us and let us down but then he took off his gear and started running. I did the same, running is one of my strengths as well but as I could clearly see he was just as good, even better I could say. And I had actually broken a sweat because of all the different movements. I caught up to him and pounced on him. He flipped me over in front of him but I stood up quickly and we started sparring. The last person I sparred with was and actually gave me a challenge was Annie. She was good. But now Levi, he's even better. I punched he blocked with a grapple of my fist and a spin, trapping me and he let it go so he wouldn't break my arm, right then I kicked to the side and knocked him to the side a bit.

"Good, you don't second guess your fighting." He smirked and I felt something building within me with every smirk and every encounter maybe? Ugh. Well I'm enjoying this sparring session. It's fun. And I'm sweating. Suddenly I got a strike to the shoulder, "Don't ever lose focus and think of other things in a fight, that is how you get yourself killed." Levi said sternly.

"Okay, sorry about that." I brushed it off and kept going.

About an hour passed and we were both sprawled on the ground. "That was nice." I claimed and looked over to him but he was already looking at me. I smiled and looked back up at the sky. "Levi, do you like sparring?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"It depends on who the person is. I only like it if it's not a waste of my time. If I could be sprawled out like this after I spar with someone then they are really good and they are worth my time. You did great and I like sparring with you. This is a calming thing." He said while getting back up to his feet. "Up." He said and extended a hand for me to take.

"Thanks and thanks." I thanked him for the compliment and the hand up. I smiled and walked over to my water bottle and took a sip. We walked back together but before we got close enough to be in sight of HQ, he hugged me tightly, I hugged back despite how disgustingly sweaty we were. But it felt really nice. "Thank you Levi, I really needed that." I said sincerely and he looked over, not quite a smile but good enough, his message was conveyed through his eyes. Hmm, what is this feeling I have?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well sorry if you didn't like it, I didn't want fluff here because it didn't belong so I didn't get extra fluffy, just a hug and some conveyed emotion and feelings. is that okay with you guys because in chapter three there is fluff. I hope I'm doing well. Oh by the way this turned out to be kinda longer than I expected, I just don't know how to write what I want to say in a short amount of time. Gomen Gomen. (In Nikaidou's voice). See you next time and I love you all. **

**P.S- I just checked the word counter and this is a whole 200 words longer than chapter three, and I thought it was going to be shorter, tsk.**


End file.
